Shopping spree
by lily4
Summary: Well, a one-shot fanfic. The 'gold' price winner of my idea contest. Please read. Kinda original.


Hi!  
  
Here's the big winner, the gold fanfic!  
  
On with the fic and remember that I don't own CCS, I hope I would but I don't.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Sakura and Syaoran were in Hong Kong,  
at the Li family's house. Sakura and Syaoran, even though they were 17 years  
old, didn't confess their feelings for each other. Sakura was at Syaoran's  
as a friend.   
  
Like every rainy afternoon, they didn't knew what to do. Suddenly, Sakura  
had an idea.  
  
"We could go shopping! It's always what I do when it's rainy outside!" She said.  
  
Syaoran didn't like to shop very much but he agreed because there wasn't anything   
else to do anyway. (A.N. Funny how the boys always hate to shop hey? I know it's  
not all the boys who hates to shop, 2 of my friends like it, but...most of them...)  
  
"Ok. Let's go to the 'Shing Ni shopping mall', there's plenty of cool stores.  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
They went to the shopping mall (A.N. I made up the name in 2 seconds so don't sue  
me, I don't know what it means, I don't even know if it's a chinese word!)  
and Sakura dragged Syaoran in every clothes store she found, trying all the  
clothes she liked. Unfortunately for Syaoran, Sakura liked many Chinese outfits.  
  
"As I can see from the things you bought, I think you like them very much..."  
he said.  
  
"Yes. I just love Chinese clothes! They're so beautiful!" She said.  
  
He smiled to her and he said:  
  
"Let's go for ice cream ok?"  
  
"Sure!" She replied 'He smiled to me! He smiled to me!'She was chanting it in  
her head. Until....  
  
"He smiled to me!" ....she said it aloud.  
  
"What did you said?" Syaoran asked. He didn't understand what she had say but  
Sakura didn't let him know...  
  
"Nothing... I was saying that I looooove Chinese clothes." She said.  
  
After their ice creams, Syaoran looked at his watch.  
  
"It's 4:01 pm. We'd better hurry up he we want to do the rest of the mall!"  
He said  
  
"Ok!" She replied.  
  
They went in perfume boutiques and even in a stuffed animal store.  
  
"Sakura! Doesn't it look like Kero?" He asked her with a big smile.  
  
She giggled. "Yes! But it look like a girl. I think I'll buy it for him." She  
said.  
  
"He will have a girlfriend! Kero and his girlfriend!" He said, laughing.  
  
She bought the little stuffed animal and they went in a card shop. She wanted  
to send a postal card to her dad. She found a pretty card with flowers on it.  
She bought it. They were about to leave the store when she saw bookmarks with  
names on it.   
  
"What does it means Syaoran?" She asked him.  
  
"Those bookmarks describe your personnality. I don't think we'll find our names  
though..." He said  
  
"Let's check!" She said cheerfully.  
  
She found the bookmark 'Syaoran'. She read it aloud. She was amazed that the  
description matched to 'her' Syaoran. She bought the bookmark. She didn't find  
a 'Sakura' but they found a 'Ying Fa' instead.   
  
"Ying Fa means cherry blossom in chinese so it's kinda your name." Syaoran said  
  
He read it and, again, it matched her personnality. Syaoran bought it.  
  
"Those are so cool!" She said, talking about the bookmarks.  
  
"Yes my Ying Fa..." He said, without thinking she knew what it means.  
  
Sakura was so surprised. Syaoran was blushing beet red.  
  
"Yes my little wolf..." Sakura said.  
  
It was his turn to be surprised. " I love you Sakura" He said  
  
"I love you too Syaoran." She replied. He kissed her in front of a fountain.  
  
When they were entering in the last store they wanted to go, after the kiss,  
Sakura thought that Tomoyo would be sad that she missed it, that he missed  
her kawaii Sakura-chan. It made her laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought Tomoyo would be sad that she missed us... ya know..."  
she said blushing.  
  
"She doesn't need to worry. She will have plenty of chances to videotape us when we'll  
get back to Tomoeda." He said and he kissed her.  
  
Sakura didn't see in what store they were going. She just saw it when they were  
inside.  
  
"Hoe!!! A magic store! There will be ghosts in it!" She said, feering the ghosts.  
  
"You don't need to worry, I'll protect you." Syaoran said with a grin.  
  
"It's not funny!" She said.  
  
Then, an old man came and talk to them.  
  
"How may I help you? Can I get you anything?" He said  
  
"No, we're just looking" Syaoran said.  
  
"I feel a bright energy coming from your girlfriend and you..... You have magical  
powers... great magical powers..." He said  
  
"Yes we do." Syaoran told the old man.  
  
Sakura gave him the look meaning: Why do you say that to him???  
  
"Magic is a common thing in Hong Kong isn't it?" He said  
  
"Yes." The old man replied. "Since you have great magical powers, come with me  
upstairs, I have great deals for you..." He added.  
  
"Ok let's go." Syaoran said  
  
They climbed up the stairs and went into an old room filled with spiderwebs.  
  
"I hate spiders.... Syaoran!" Sakura said and hid herself behind Syaoran. He  
thought it was funny to see her like that. He laughed.  
  
"It's not funny!" She said  
  
The old man show them an old magic book.  
  
"This book is a powerful one. It's the copy of a real magical book. It's a  
collector's piece..." The old man said.  
  
"Do you have the real book?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"No. The real Clow book is somewhere and nobody knows where it is." He said.  
  
Sakura grinned, Syaoran did the same.  
  
"Show us the real magical things please" He asked the man.  
  
"How do I know if you're good or evil?" The old man asked them.  
  
"I'm the clow card mistress sir..." Sakura said  
  
"Really?" He said confused "I knew you two were powerful..." he added.  
  
"Come here. It's a potion to revive dead people for a day. And here I have  
a potion to improve strengt. Here is my special potion..." The old man said.  
  
"What does it do?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"It kill the person in a second. Rumors tell that there's ghosts who chase  
the people who use this potion..." The man said.  
  
"Ghosts?!?" Sakura said and hid herself behind Syaoran.  
  
"I don't think it would help us very much, thanks anyway, but I think we'll  
look at the things downstairs and it would be all." Syaoran said.  
  
They went down the stairs and Sakura looked at rings and jewelry when Syaoran  
was looking at swords. Everytime Sakura saw a ghost on something she hid  
herself behind Syaoran. It amused him.  
  
Finally, they didn't bought anything. Either it was no use to them, either it  
had ghosts on it.  
  
They went back to Syaoran's house. It was 6:04 pm and dinner was served. They ate  
their dinner and they went upstairs in their room. (A.N. They weren't sleeping  
in the same room, remember they were there as friends ok? If you just thought   
sbout it, let me tell you one thing: silly!)  
  
Sakura had take a shower and were in her P.J. when someone knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!" She said  
  
The door opened and it revealed a ghost.  
  
"A ghost! Syaoran help me!!!" She shouted. There weren't nobody at home except  
her and Syaoran so she could.  
  
The ghost suddenly revealed to be: Syaoran himself!   
  
He was laughing....  
  
"Don't ever do this to me again silly!" She said to him with a grin.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Tell me!  
  
lily 


End file.
